


To London We Will Go

by LostGirl



Series: Birthday!Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Airplane Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: To London We Will Go<br/>Author: Lostgirl<br/>Rating:  NC-17<br/>Pairing: Faith/Dawn<br/>Spoilers: Set several years post-Chosen.  Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6529087">One Night in Italy</a>.<br/>Disclaimers:  All things BtVS and AtS are owned by Joss Whedon and various corporate entities.  I am neither.</p><p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://femslash-santa.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://femslash-santa.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_santa</b></a></span>, for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://escritoireazul.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://escritoireazul.livejournal.com/"><b>escritoireazul</b></a></span>.  Big, huge thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://cadence-k.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cadence-k.livejournal.com/"></a><b>cadence_k</b>, for the beta magic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	To London We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To London We Will Go  
> Author: Lostgirl  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Faith/Dawn  
> Spoilers: Set several years post-Chosen. Sequel to [One Night in Italy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6529087).  
> Disclaimers: All things BtVS and AtS are owned by Joss Whedon and various corporate entities. I am neither.
> 
> Written for [](http://femslash-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_santa**](http://femslash-santa.livejournal.com/) , for [](http://escritoireazul.livejournal.com/profile)[**escritoireazul**](http://escritoireazul.livejournal.com/). Big, huge thanks to [](http://cadence-k.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cadence-k.livejournal.com/)**cadence_k** , for the beta magic!

She's on an airplane heading for London.  Dawn has to repeat it several times before it seems even remotely true.  The part where she had sex with Faith and is, in fact, sitting next to Faith . . . Well, that's going to take a few more repetitions.  Like, oh, six thousand or so.  Yeah, maybe then it'll start seeming real.

Faith's actually made it seem even more surreal, though Dawn doesn't think she's trying.  It's just that waking up to someone nibbling on your neck isn't an experience Dawn's exactly used to and when that same someone's fingers are making tickling patterns across your stomach?  Yeah.  That was new and different.  Not bad though.  So far from bad that it scares her a little.

After all, Faith's not going to hang around forever.  Dawn knows that.  She knows this isn't anything more, to Faith, than . . . Than what?  A one night stand?  She'd kinda assumed that . . . Well, they were going to London together, right?  So she'd thought that maybe there'd be the chance to do it again before Faith had to leave.  But what if there isn't?  There'll be other people in London, Buffy just to name one.  Faith probably doesn't want them to know what happened.  Hell, Dawn's not even sure she wants them to know what happened.  If it were more than . . . but it's not and probably not going to be so . . . Dawn blinks, coming out of her thoughts when Faith's elbow nudges her.

Faith's lasted longer than Dawn thought she would.  Dawn had been sure that not five minutes on the plane Faith would be squirming in her seat, but it's taken a full forty-five minutes for Faith to start getting bored with sitting still.

"This movie's crap," Faith declares, taking off her headphones.  Dawn follows suit, not so much because of the movie.  She doesn't even know what movie they've been watching, she realizes with a jolt.

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, total crap."  Dawn agrees with a shrug.  Don't the movies on planes always suck?  "I've got some magazines," she offers, but Faith shakes her head.

"Nah.  Reading on plane is . . . oh, just about as boring as reading in general."  Faith tries to get the flight attendant's attention, but the woman seems preoccupied with one of the businessmen.  Dawn can't hear what he was saying, but it looks like he's giving the poor woman a hard time.

"I like books."  Dawn knows she sounded a little pouty and she's just about to qualify that when Faith stands up and waves at the flight attendant.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're smart," she says, completely offhand and Dawn blinks, opens her mouth and then closes it, because she isn't quite sure what to say.  Besides, Faith's gotten the flight attendant's attention.

"What can I get for you ma'am?"

"Jack?" Faith asks, grinning when the woman hands her a small plastic bottle.  "You got any of those peanuts?"  The flight attendant laughs, probably for the same reason Dawn does.  Faith just sounds so hopeful.  Handing over a little foil packet of peanuts, the woman moves on a Faith collapses back into her seat.

Dawn can't help but watch her.  Everything Faith does is graceful.  She seems boneless and her body does exactly what she means it to do.  Finally thinking of what to she wants to say, Dawn watches Faith fiddle with the peanuts, after she's already made quick work of the little bottle.

"You're smart, too."

Faith glances over at her, confused, still trying to open the peanuts. "Wha?"

"You said that I liked books because I'm smart, implying that you're not.  But you are.  You're smart, too."

Faith laughs, looking back to her peanuts.  "Yeah, but it's not the same kind of smart.  You know, the whole book-smart versus street-smart thing?  I'm on the street-smart side."

"And I get book-smart?  Fun," Dawn says, smiling.  "I could be both, though.  So could you."

"Yeah.  I guess." Faith says with a shrug, tossing the peanuts, still unopened, onto the little fold out tray.  "What do they make those things out of?"

"Foil, I think."

"Could have fooled me."  Faith leans back in her seat, her fingers tapping on the armrests.  She pulls her legs up into the seat and looks around.  Finally, her eyes settle on Dawn again and her mind seems to snap back to their conversation.  "And, yeah, some people are both, but . . . mostly Watchers."  She reaches for the peanuts again and Dawn can't help but smile, shaking her head.

"Giles wants me to be a Watcher.  Says I'm 'perceptive and tenacious'."  Dawn reaches over and takes the packet from Faith, who seems to be trying to pull it open from every place but the perforated edge.

"You should do it," Faith says, letting Dawn slip the packet from her fingers.  "Be good at it."

Dawn pulls at the perforated edge and the packet splits open, peanuts flying everywhere.  She looks down, laughing when she hears Faith snicker.

"Maybe a little too tenacious there."  Faith reaches over to pick up a group of peanuts that's landed on Dawn's leg.  Dawn swallows hard at the feel of Faith's fingers sliding over her thigh, her eyes automatically following Faith's hand as the woman pops the peanuts into her mouth.  "Mry arfle toduna?"

"Huh?"  Dawn has to pull her mind away from thoughts of last night, of Faith's fingers and lips and . . . "Huh?"

Faith gives her a grin that says she knows exactly what Dawn's thinking.  Impressive since Dawn isn't even sure what she was thinking beyond, _guh_.  Then Faith swallows.  "So why aren't you doing it?"

"Huh?"  Dawn asks again, feeling like a total spaz, though Faith's grin makes her feel a little better.

"The Watcher thing.  I mean, Giles' got a special school and everything all set up, so . . . Why aren't you doing it?  B have a problem with it?"  Faith is still picking peanuts off her.  Dawn tries not to laugh.

"Uh, well . . . Yeah, Buffy doesn't want me to be a Watcher.  She wants me to be . . . something that doesn't involve finding plurals for words that don't have them."

Faith's eyebrow rises.

"Apocalypse," Dawn supplies.  "But, that's not why I haven't."  Dawn hasn't ever explained it to anyone before.  She's half afraid it'll sounds stupid, but more afraid it will sound selfish.  There are so many people out there and almost none of them know what's going on.  "I . . . kinda want to do something else first."

"Like what?"

Dawn has a hard time answering that.  Mostly because Faith reaches over and plucks a peanut from the folds of her shirt, fingertips brushing over Dawn's breast.  Dawn raises an eyebrow at her and Faith just smiles, popping the peanut into her mouth.

"Uh . . ." It took a moment for the topic to come back to her.  "Anything.  Just . . . something that's mine, ya know?  Something that's not Buffy and Giles and the world ending."

"Huh," Faith says with a nod.  "I can get that."

Dawn smiles shyly and reaches over to grab a peanut that's landed in Faith's hair.  Faith laughs at her as she eats it, but in that good way that makes Dawn feel warm and tight inside.

"Hey," Faith says, leaning in close so that her lips are almost touching Dawn's ear.  The feel of her breath sends a shiver through Dawn.  "I have a way we could pass the time."  Faith nods toward the lavatories and Dawn feels her forehead crinkle.  "Oh, come on, Dawn.  Don't you want to join the Mile High Club?"

Dawn blinks.  She's sure she's bright red because her skin's tingling with the strength of her blush.  Her grip on the armrest tightens.  "You're joking," she says hoarsely, trying to convince herself that Faith is joking, and that she wants Faith to be joking.

"No.  Come on, it's easy.  You just go in there and I'll come in a little bit later and--"

"What if we get caught?" Dawn turns her head to look at Faith and finds their faces are way too close.  Or, at least, way too close if she wants to be able to think.

"So what.  What are they going to do?  Kick us off the plane?"

"Oh, maybe arrest us," Dawn whispers, trying to get her eyes to move from Faith's lips to her eyes.  Of course, once she manages it she isn't sure it's all that helpful.

"Giles'll bail us out," Faith says with that wicked smile that makes heat start to pool low in Dawn's belly.

"But . . ." Dawn looks around and then back to Faith, keeping her voice low.  "People will _see_ us go in."

Faith just shrugs, her fingers brushing down Dawn's arm.  "They won't even notice and so what if they do?  This flight's mostly businessmen.  It'll give them something to dream about."

"Oh, gross," Dawn says, though she can't help squirming in her seat a little.  Would they really?  She glances around the flight at the oblivious people and then back to Faith, ready to say a firm no until she's face to face with the woman again.  That 'no' kinda flies away when Faith smiles like that.

"Come on, we might never get a chance like this again."  Faith laughs, the sound tugging at things inside Dawn.  "Tell ya what.  I'm gonna go on in there and either you'll come in or I'll just have to entertain myself."  Faith shrugs, still smiling as she stands.  She brushes past Dawn to get to the aisle, her hand sliding a touch against Dawn's breasts that has her nipples tightening.

On her way to the lavatory, Faith looks back at her, winking and blowing a kiss.  Dawn knows she has to be glowing she's blushing so hard.  She squirms in her seat, her mind conjuring pictures of Faith 'entertaining herself'.

Stifling a groan, Dawn tells herself she isn't even considering following Faith.  Isn't thinking about it at all.  Isn't thinking about the way Faith's hands feel on her body, or the way Faith looks when she's pushing against Dawn's fingers or . . .

 _Okay, you're not helping,_ she tells her errant mind.  Trying not to think about what Faith's probably in there doing right that minute.  _Why not?_ Some part of her mind whispers back.  _Faith's going to be leaving soon and if we're quiet . . ._   Some other part of her mind does try to remind her how hard it is to be quiet, but Dawn's already standing.

Ignoring the peanuts that fall to the floor, she tries to look casual as she heads toward the lavatories.  She tries to be as cool and collected about it as Faith had been.  She's sure she isn't managing it, sure that every other person on the airplane knows _exactly_ where she's going and, more embarrassingly, why.

 _Oh, God, what does it say about me that that kinda turns me on?_   Pushing that question aside for examination later, much later, Dawn swallows hard and slips inside the stall.  She closes the door quickly, before anyone can possibly see that she's not alone.  She slides the 'occupied' sign into place and then turns.

Faith grins at her from her place sitting on the sink.  "I knew you'd come."  She tilts her head to the side, grin widening.  "Won't be the last time on this flight, either."

Dawn can't believe she's standing there.  There isn't much room and she's pretty much already standing between Faith's knees.  She takes that extra step and starts to breathe again.  "I can't believe I’m doing this," are the first words out of her mouth and then Faith is leaning in and they're kissing.

Faith's hands start on her shoulders, but quickly slide down her arms, pulling her closer until Dawn's stomach's pressed tight against the sink and Faith's knees are squeezed up against her sides.  Dawn's hands slide up Faith's calves, over leather pants that feel slightly oily to the touch, up to her thighs.  Faith moans into their kiss and Dawn can feel herself practically melting.  One of Faith's hands slides to her hips and the other finds its way to her back.  Dawn presses into it, squeezing the firm muscle beneath her fingers.

Already the thought of the other passengers is gone.  Dawn could care less where they are, especially when Faith's fingers slip up under her shirt.  Faith's kissing her for all she's worth and Dawn tilts her head back as that mouth moves away from her lips, kisses down along her cheek and then slides over her throat with a brush of tongue and nip of teeth.

Dawn has to clench her jaw to keep from moaning.  Her hands slide up to Faith's stomach, pushing up under her shirt and rubbing over bare skin.  She cups Faith's breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples and sighing happily as Faith hums pleasure against her throat.

"Quick learner," Faith murmurs.  Dawn's too caught up to reply, even if she knew how to, but the praise urges her on, makes her brave.  She pushes up Faith's shirt and bra, leaning in to lick first at Faith's stomach.

She didn't expect skin to have a taste, but Faith's does.  It's like leather and sweat and warmth and Dawn doesn't think she's ever tasted anything so good.  Faith arches up into her mouth, her hands moving back up to Dawn's shoulders.  Dawn slides her tongue up, licking over Faith's nipple until it grows tight under her tongue.  Faith's legs wrap around her, pulling her closer until Faith is leaning back against the mirror and Dawn is leaning into her.

One of Faith's hands tangles in her hair and Dawn moves from one nipple to the other, licking and brushing her lips over it until it tightens.  She kisses her way up to Faith's throat, mimicking the way Faith's been using her teeth and tongue.  Their mouths find one another, hungry and clinging.  Dawn moans softly this time as Faith's hand skims down to cup and squeeze her breast.

"You taste good," Faith murmurs against her mouth and Dawn barely manages to mumble 'you, too," before Faith's tongue is sliding between her lips again, licking along her own.

Dawn brushes her hands down to Faith's waist, fumbling frantically with the lace up closure of Faith's pants.  Faith’s not making things easier, rubbing against her that way.  Dawn's concentration isn't exactly helped along by the way Faith's fingers roll her nipple, either.  Pushing into the touch, Dawn finally manages to get the laces undone.  Her fingers curl around the waist of Faith's pants and Faith pushes her hips up just right.  Dawn drags them down enough to slip her fingers between Faith's labia, brushing her clit.

Faith bites Dawn's lip gently, her body arching up against Dawn's hand.  "Don't stop.  I might have to scream if you do."

Dawn laughs, as much from relief as amusement.  She's only done this once and, despite Faith's enthusiastic response then and now, her insides still knot up with nerves.  Of course, it's a bit hard to care with Faith nibbling and licking at her ear.

Dawn presses her fingers lower, groaning slightly at the wetness she finds.  She pushes her fingers inside Faith and closed her eyes as Faith whimpers into her ear.  "God, yeah.  Just like that."

Dawn presses her thumb to Faith's clit, stroking it as she withdraws her fingers and pushes in again.  Faith's panting in her ear and Faith's muscles contracted tight around her fingers.  Dawn gasps as Faith rocks against her, keeping up a steady pace.  When Faith arches back against the mirror again, Dawn can't take her eyes off the other woman's face.  She's doing this, she's the reason Faith's eyes are squeezed shut, the reason Faith's lips are parted and she's making those sexy little noises.

Dawn thinks she could watch this forever.  Time doesn't exist any more, because she's too caught up in Faith to notice it.  Every stroke of her finger, every press of her thumb has Faith writhing, pressing against her fingers and murmuring nonsense.

"So good, so good, so good," and then Faith's coming.  She buries her face in Dawn's neck, her whole body shuddering and Dawn doesn't think she'd ever been so damn turned on.  Dawn keeps stroking lightly until Faith's body relaxes against her.

"Good God, girl," Faith says, breathless. Dawn can't help a smile, one that grows as Faith pulls away and reaches up to brush her fingers over Dawn's lips.  "You're a natural."

And then they're kissing again.  Slower this time, but still with an edge of urgency.  Dawn sighs with relief when Faith reaches down to undo the buttons on her jeans.  Dawn doesn't want to pull her hands off Faith's body long enough to push them down, so she wiggles her hips while Faith pushes and finally gets them past her knees.

She expects Faith's fingers, expects to feel them slide over her labia and then inside.  She doesn't expect Faith to pull away, slipping out of her arms and to her knees in a motion far too smooth for most people to accomplish.  Dawn looks down to find Faith looking up at her with that wicked smile and a shiver races along her spine.

She watches as Faith leans in, feels Faith's lips brush against her pubic hair and then feels that tongue slip between her labia and over her clit.  Suddenly, Dawn is very close friends with the sink.  It is, after all, the only thing holding her up.  Faith's hands slide up her legs, fingernails scratching lightly over her ass before Faith grips her hips.

 _Oh, good,_ Dawn thinks rather dazedly.  _Now when my knees give out, Faith can hold me up._

Faith's tongue flicks out again, sliding and brushing and doing things Dawn couldn't have described even with her full mental capacities and a thesaurus.  Faith licks down along one labia and up the other, slipping between them to stroke her clit.  Then her tongue slips lower, pressing inside and pulling a ragged gasp from Dawn's throat.  Then it's gone again and Faith starts all over, alternating delicate licks with hard presses of tongue.

It seems to go on forever, until Dawn can barely breathe with the pressure building inside her.  She's gasping, trembling, her legs well and truly threatening to dump her on the floor.  Then Faith's lips closed around her clit and she _sucks_.  Dawn comes in a rush, a loud groan slipping from her lips.

She'd have fallen without Faith's hands and the sink to keep her steady.  It still isn't easy to keep her feet.  Faith pulls back, licking her lips, and keeps her hands on Dawn as she stands.  Dawn waits until Faith's on her feet and then collapses against her, feeling nearly boneless.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club," Faith says with a laugh.  Dawn can only groan in reply.

\-----

Dawn can't stop smiling as the plane lands and she and Faith disembark.  The airport is packed, but Faith has a way of moving through crowds and it doesn't take all that long for them to get their luggage.

Giles is picking them up.  Faith called him before they'd left because she doesn't like driving in London.  Dawn still isn't supposed to know about the surprise party, but she doesn't think Giles would be upset that Faith had told her.  After all, it was the quickest way to get Dawn there, right?

They find Giles easily enough and Dawn can't help but grin as she hugs him.  "I really like my birthday present," she says with a giggle, meaning the words more for Faith since she doesn't expect Giles to know what she's talking about.  He blinks at her and shakes his head.

"Present?"

"I told her about the party," Faith volunteers, receiving a mock glare from Giles.  He smiles, though, and looks back to Dawn.

"Well, do pretend to be surprised.  We went to a great deal of trouble to get everyone here and keep the whole thing quiet."

"I'll win an Oscar for my performance," Dawn promised faux-solemnly.

Giles turns to pick up their bags, but then pauses looking back to them.  "You like your present?  But you haven't unwrapped it yet."

"Oh, yeah, she has."  Faith's voice drips with innuendo.  She could have recited the Gettysburg Address and Giles would have still gotten her drift.  It does take him a moment though.  Dawn tries hard not to blush as Giles clears his throat and quickly picks up their suitcases.

"Yes, well, er, this way."

Dawn and Faith share a look.  Faith's grin is infectious and Dawn finds herself smiling, though she's sure she's beet red.  "Hey, this means I get _another_ present!"

"Better not be a stripper," Faith says, loudly enough for Giles to hear.  His shudder is visible.


End file.
